legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jack of Blades
"The Gods and Demons you fear and worship are as nothing to me!" - Jack of Blades Jack of Blades is the main antagonist of Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary. According to the Snowspire Oracle, Jack was already ancient by the time humans came into existence, and appeared in the unnamed world from the Void with the Court. He used his Mask to take over host bodies and thus live forever. Whilst in his humanoid form, he was never seen without the Mask, nor his original body ever shown. He is a master of strength, skill and will. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) His theme In this story Jack has a horrible spell that allows him to drain energy and power from his opponents. He used this to kill Unicron. He also had the Black Crystal of the Decepticons, and with its power, he destroyed Megatron...or so he thought... After his betrayal to Megatron, Jack decided that the Angels should just die and he and his troops should conquer one world individually if they wanted to succeed in dominating the universe. Along the way, Jack poisoned Emperor X with his evil magic, turning the anime emperor back to evil. Jack also held Axel, Larxene and Xion hostage, and even tried to kill them! Fortunately, Myotismon came to the rescue and was able to stand up against Jack. Myotismon thought he defeated Jack, but Jack has a nasty habit of not dying! Jack transformed into a dragon and battled all the heroes! After Jack used his spell to drain energy from the heroes, Emily came to save the day. She turned into Sailor Gallifrey and held off Jack. Then Angewomon and Myotismon unlocked the true power of the sword Avo's Tear and defeated Jack with the help of their friends. But Sailor Gallifrey sensed that Megatron was coming, so she and the other female Sailor Scouts used their teleportation power to teleport their friends to safety and left Jack to meet his end... The Wrath of God of War Or was it the end of Jack!? James Moriarty revives and freed Jack from the dead. The two talked and decided to join forces against their new enemies as partners Allies and enemies Allies: James Moriarty, Manfred Von Karma Enemies: The Children of Autobots, Galvatron, Bender and the B Team, Knuckles, Kid and the P Team, the V Crusaders, the Scorpion Squad, the Striker Force, the Omega League, the Speed Crusaders, the Bodyguard Unit, the Odyssey Elite, the Hunter Force, the Action Crusaders, the League of Deathfecta, the Legion of Darkness Chronicles of the Children of Megatron Jack of Blades is headmaster of sorcery. Gallery jack fiery.JPG jack of blades.JPG jack with sword.JPG Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Jack of Blades' ensemble Category:Characters that hail from the Fable Universe Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Archenemies Category:The Dreaded Category:Usurpers Category:Magic Users Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Traitors Category:Team villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Children of the Autobots' villains Category:Main villains of Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The Anime Empire`s Villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:James Moriarty's Alliance Category:The Speed Crusade's Villains Category:Partner Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Brotherhood of Shadows Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Menslady125's most hated villains Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Characters Menslady125 hates the most Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Keith Wickham Category:Menslady125's Complete Monsters